


Free! x reader

by Venulus



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Dom Matsuoka Rin, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Free! © Kōji ŌjiHaruka Nanase © Kōji ŌjiMakoto Tachibana © Kōji Ōji





	1. Christmas Eve (MakoHaru x reader)

> **Fandom:** _Free!: Dive to the Future_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Female_  
>  **Pairing:** _Haruka x reader x Makoto_  
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _Polyamorous_  
>  **Genre:**   _Romance_  
>  **Warnings:**   _None_  
>  **Word Count:** _455_  
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**   _2 minutes_

  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve and you were sitting on the porch of your grandpa’s home with your two boyfriends as everyone else slept inside the house. In spite of the fact that Makoto was your official boyfriend, Haruka was your boyfriend as well. Naturally, this was unknown to your family and friends.   
  
You heaved a sighed and shivered as the chill wind blew softly on that starry night. Makoto wrapped one of his arms around your shoulder as he tried to stay as close to you, as he possibly could, to keep you warm. Haruka, instead, grabbed your cold hands in his, rubbing them to warm them up as you breathed another deep, mournful sigh.   
  
“Don’t be sad, she’s in a better place,” Haruka said in a low, soft tone.   
  
“I know. I just miss her so much. I can’t believe this is our first Christmas without her. It feels so odd not having her around, cheering everyone up.” You spoke wistfully, blinking twice as you felt tears prickling at the corner of your eyes.   
  
“I know how you feel, (y/n). But Haru is right. Your grandma is in a better place now, looking after you.” Makoto offered you a heartwarming smile.   
  
Even though eleven months had passed by since your grandmother passed away after fighting against leukaemia for over ten years, you still missed her dearly. And it was hard for you to be in the building where she had live with your grandfather for so long without being constantly thinking about her.   
  
“And we’re here for you, (y/n),” Haruka reassured you, a small, gentle smile adorned his lips.   
  
Letting out a shaky sigh, you sniffed as you finally let the tears stream down your cheeks before hiding your face on Haruka’s chest as you cried your sorrow away while he stroked your hair, kissing the top of your head tenderly. Makoto embraced the both of you in his strong arms, caressing your side soothingly as he gave Haru an affectionate peck on his lips.   
  
“Makoto,” Haruka got the taller man’s attention after you had calmed down before staring at you.   
  
Makoto stared at you as well and noticed what Haruka meant to tell him; you were shivering. He stood up and said: “We should get inside, it’s getting very cold out here.”   
  
Haruka helped you stand up and the three of you made your way inside the warm house. You and Makoto sat in front of the fireplace as Haruka wrapped a blanket around the both of you before sitting down, snuggling close to you. Smiling softly, you thank God for having such great lovers who cherished you dearly and were always there for you when you needed them the most.


	2. Passion (Makoto x reader)

> **Fandom:** _Free!: Dive to the Future_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Female_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Makoto Tachibana x reader_  
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _Domestic_  
>  **Genre:**   _Erotic Romance | Drabble_  
>  **Warnings:**   _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  **Word Count:**   _492_  
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**   _3 minutes_

  
  
  


“Makoto,” you moaned softly, as he jerked his hips back and forth at a steady, low pace.   
  
“Tell me if it hurts,” he asked in a caring and worried tone, aligning himself to hit your sweet spot with every single thrust.   
  
Makoto had always been a gentle and selfless lover. He would always make sure you were comfortable and that you, too, would relish the love-making session as much as he did —or even more, if possible. Your needs always came first. That was the way he enjoyed making sweet and passionate love to you.  
  
“It feels good, so good,” you mewled breathlessly, wrapping your arms around his neck to cling to him.   
  
He leaned down to capture your lips with his in a sweet and tender kiss. “I love you. I love you so much,” he whispered against your lips.   
  
“I love you too,” you moaned before pressing your lips to his.   
  
This time the kiss was more passionate and steamy. You raked your fingers through Makoto’s hair before gripping it tightly yet painlessly.   
  
“I’m gonna cum,” You announced, chest heaving up and down as your breath came out short.   
  
“Me too,” he moaned softly. “T-together,” he stared at you with pleading, sparkling green eyes which held all the love for you.   
  
You nodded as he placed one of his hands on your cheek, rubbing it tenderly while he was supporting his weight with his other arm. You nuzzled into his touch and ran your hands up and down his back, feeling as his muscles flex and unflex with every snap of his hips.   
  
When he harshly hit your G-spot with the tip of his veiny cock, you lost it. “Makoto, Makoto, Makoto,” you screamed, repeating it like a mantra as your intense high hit you hard while your walls spasmed around his dick.   
  
“(y/n),” A strangled moan of your name left his lips as he cummed inside of you right after, filling you to the brim with his warm and sticky cum.   
  
He kept thrusting in and out of you sloppily as he tried to ride the waves of both yours and his orgasm as best as he could.   
  
When you both regained your breaths, he pulled out of you before leaning closer to you face to susurrate on your lips: “You look beautiful.” A gentle smile plastered on his attractive face.   
  
You chuckled and gave a loving peck to his lips. “And you’re so handsome,” you admitted coyly.   
  
His cheeks and ears turned bright crimson and he giggled in embarrassment. “I love you,” he repeated the same words he had said while he was making love to you.   
  
Snickering at his bashful expression, you offered him a heartwarming smile before replying: “And I love you, Makocchi.”   
  
Makoto pressed his lips against yours in a chaste kiss before nuzzling his face into your neck as he wrapped his muscular arms around your frame, peppering your neck with butterfly smooches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys!! ♥
> 
> I hope 2019 is lucky your year! ;)


	3. Nightclub (Rin x reader)

 

 

> **Fandom:** _Free!: Dive to the Future_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Female_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Rin Matsuoka x reader_  
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _Party_  
>  **Genre:**   _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:**   _ _Cursing | Agoraphilia | Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  _**Word Count:**   _1726  
>  _**Estimated Reading Time:**   _8 minutes_

  
  
  
You and Rin had been dancing at the nightclub to the beat of the music for a while until you decided to have a little fun. So you began grinding your read against his crotch. At first, it was a slight brush of your bum, but as time went by, your grinding was more evident. It was as if you did not care about his friends noticing your intentions. And that was correct.   
  
Soon enough, he felt himself getting hard and that was when he decided he had enough of your teasing.   
  
Rin grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you all the way to the nearest restroom which was thankfully empty. Once in there, he pushed you inside of one of the stalls —closing and locking the door— before leaning down to press his lips against yours in a hungry and fiery kiss as he ground his hips against yours.   
  
The kiss was very intense and extremely heated. You could feel yourself getting wet by simply kissing him luscious lips.   
  
Rin pulled away after a few intense minutes, panting heavily. Vermillion lipstick was smeared all around his mouth, adorning the sly smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.   
  
“Do you think you can do that an get away with it?” He raised his eyebrow at you in amusement.   
  
“I know I can,” you taunted, smirking back.   
  
“Is that so, huh?”   
  
Before you could even think of replying, he claimed your lips again in an ardent kiss as one of his hands found its way to the bottom hem of the navy-blue dress you were wearing. He, then, slipped his hand under your dress, caressing your thigh with the pad of his digits until he reached your clothed heat. Trained fingers traced your slit over the fabric of your thong, making you groan into the kiss.   
  
You nipped down on Rin’s lip and gave it a gentle tug, making him hum in response. You slipped your tongue passed his lips, tasting the remains of the sweet strawberry daiquiri you both had shared at the bar earlier. Gingerly, he caught your tongue in between his teeth and licked it while drawing circles on your clothed bundle of pleasure, eliciting muffled moans to leave your lips.   
  
Chuckling softly at the effect he had on you, he moved your panties to the side to tease your folds directly. You were wet but not wet enough so he retrieved his hand and ordered you to suck on his index and ring fingers till they were fully coated with your saliva. Then, he proceeded to move the string of your thong to the side again before inserting his slender, middle finger carefully inside of you so as not to hurt you.   
  
You rested your head against the wall, moaning his name, and spread your legs to give him better access to your core. Rin pumped his finger in and out of your vagina, applying pressure to your clitoris with the palm of his hand. You cursed and cried out his name.   
  
“Be quiet, now. Someone might come in and hear the lewd sounds you’re making.” He grinned, adding his ring finger inside of you, rubbing your walls with his digits as he searched for a certain spot.   
  
“It’s your fault for making me feel this good.” You gasped and arched your back once he grazed your G-spot.   
  
You bit down on your bottom lip, trying to contain your mewls as the pace in which he was fucking you with his fingers increased. There was a sly grin plastered on Rin’s face, eyebrows furrowing as he focused on pleasuring that swollen spot.   
  
You could feel your orgasm approaching you rapidly. Each thrust of his digits took you closer to the edge of ecstasy. And when he applied more pressure to your nub with his palm, you climaxed on his hand, walls clenching around his long fingers. Pressing his lips against yours, he tried to quiet your loud moans to no avail.   
  
Once you came down from your high, he retrieved his hand and licked his fingers, staring seductively at you as he praised the delicious taste of your juices.   
  
Chuckling mischievously he stated: “I’m not really finished with you.” He turned you around in a swift movement and quickly added, whispering in your ear: “Yet.”   
  
Hastily, you stuck your rear out —resting your arms on the wall for support. Rin lifted the skirt of your dress and cupped one of your buttcheeks, squeezing it before removing his hand. You closed your eyes and shuddered with keen anticipation. A few moments later, his hand collided with the delicate skin of your ass as he gave you a firm yet painless spank. You mewled in delight, arching your back.   
  
Rin proceeded to pull your panties down to your ankles before undoing his jeans, pulling out his rock-hard cock. You tried to spread your legs wide enough but your panties were restricting your ankles, not letting you move freely.   
  
You felt Rin teasing your wet folds his glans for a while before he stopped to grab a condom out of his pants pocket. Carefully, he tore off the foil with his sharp teeth and slid the rubber down his throbbing length, discarding the foil on the trash bin next to the toilet.   
  
With ease and no warning, he plunged into you, stretching out your vagina deliciously. He gave you a few moments to adjust to his girth before sliding almost all the way out until his glans was the only thing inside of you. Then, he pushed back inside at a quick and steady pace, pounding into you vigorously.   
  
His name slipped from your lips like a mantra, accompanied by your pants and his groans and growls. A long-drawn-out moan crawled its way out of your throat, the moment he hit your abused G-spot with his dick.   
  
“You’re fucking me so well,” you managed to boost up his ego, panting heavily.   
  
He was going to give you a smug reply when the volume of the music outside increased for a few seconds as people came into the bathroom. Immediately, Rin slowed down his pace and you pursed your lips in dismay. He leaned down and whispered in your ear: “Don’t make a sound unless you want us to get caught.”   
  
You two heard the sound of zippers being pulled down and at that moment Rin quickened his pace. However, it was not as fast as before since he was careful so as not to make a noise. You turned your head slightly to press your mouth against your arm in an attempt to conceal your impending whimpering.   
  
“Haru, have you seen Rin?” Makoto asked.   
  
Haruka waited a moment before replying. “He’s probably dancing with (y/n).”   
  
Rin glided a hand in between your legs to stimulate your nub and licked your lobe before susurrating in your ear: “What would they think if they see you like this, huh? At the mercy of your boyfriend as he fucks you in this dirty stall.”   
  
You bit the inside of your cheek, trying hard not to make a sound while Rin’s dirty talking was driving you insane.   
  
“They were dancing together but I haven’t seen them in a while. Do you think they left without telling us?” Makoto pondered.   
  
“Maybe.” Haruka simply stated.   
  
“Shit, baby, you’re clenching so hard around me,” Rin muttered. “Does this turn you on? You’re such a filthy girl. Does the thrill of being caught turn you on? Huh?” He teased.   
  
You let out a breathy, almost inaudible whimper through your nose as you struggled not to cum right there. Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes and when you blinked, they rolled down your flushed cheeks.   
  
Sweat was running down Rin’s face, dampening his hair which stuck to his face. He ran a hand through his locks, slicking it back and exposing his forehead. His eyes were consumed with pure lust for you.   
  
You realised your friends were walking out of the bathroom when you heard the music from the dance floor coming in through the open door. As soon as it was closed again, Rin began pounding you into the wall of the stall at a rougher pace, making you unable to hold yourself back any longer. As a consequence, you threw your head back and cried out his name over and over again as an intense orgasm coursed through your body, leaving you a quivering mess. Shortly after, Rin released his load inside the rubber. However, he did not halt his movements, he kept thrusting sloppily as he tried to ride out both of your orgasms.   
  
When Rin finally pulled out of you, he slumped forward, managing to support his weight with his arms so as not to crush you against the wall.   
  
“Fuck,” he mumbled breathlessly, taking the condom off before throwing it in the trash can.   
  
“That we did,” you remarked in a playful manner, chuckling lightly as you straightened up before pulling up your underwear.   
  
“That was hella hot,” he breathed.   
  
“Yeah,” you admitted, still trying to regain your breath.   
  
“I’ll go out first, alright?” He uttered as he fixed his pants.   
  
“Okay, wait for me outside. I don’t wanna lose you in the crowd.” You instructed, brushing his dishevelled, maroon hair with your fingers.   
  
“Of course.” He gave you a warm smile, crimson eyes glistening with affection towards you.   
  
“Then we’ll look for Haru and Mako,” you added, returning the gesture.   
  
He nodded, cupping your cheek in his hand before leaning down to give you a peck on your abused lips.   
  
“I love you, (y/n).” He susurrated against your lips before tenderly kissing them once more.   
  
“Love you, too,” you grinned, pressing your lips against his nose. “Make sure to wipe your face before going out. You look like you’ve just made out with a clown.” You laughed boisterously at your sneaky remark.   
  
“I just had sex with a clown.” He retorted; an arrogant smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth as he made his way out of the stall.   
  
You huffed in mild irritation before he added: “Besides, you don’t look any better, you little brat.” He laughed candidly at the deadly stare you sent his way as he wiped the lipstick off his face in front of the mirror.


	4. Date (Ikuya Kirishima x reader)

> **Fandom:**   _Free!  
> _ **Reader-insert:**   _Neutral  
> _ **Genre:**   _Romance  
> _ **Pairing:**   _Ikuya Kirishima x reader  
> _ **Warnings:**   _None  
> _ **Word Count:**   _407_

  
  
  


        “Thank you for spending your day off with me, Ikuya,” you beamed at your boyfriend who was seating on the grass next to you.   
  
        “It was nothing,” he shrugged, relishing the wonderful sight of the park that the two of you had decided to go to for your date.   
  
        Resting your back against the tree behind you, you said, “I know you have a tight schedule so I hope I’m not bothering you—”   
  
        He interrupted you before you could finish your statement, “I wanted to spend it with you. I...enjoy being with you.” His cheeks turned a light shade of red as he sheepishly explained himself. “Y-you are my girlfriend, after all... you don't bother me at all.” Ikuya glanced your way and gave you a small smile.   
  
        “I’m glad to hear that cause I feel the same way,” you admitted with a huge grin plastered across your gorgeous face.   
  
        “The cupcakes were delicious. Thank you for baking them.” He smiled to himself, staring at the empty box that had been previously full with the delightful sweet-baked goods you had prepared for him.   
  
        “I know how much you like them.” You placed your hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze as you spoke.   
  
        Ikuya yawned softly and rubbed his weary eyes with his free hand as he twined his fingers with yours.   
  
        “Are you sleepy?” You queried in a gentle tone.   
  
        “I’m fine,” he replied, yawning again.   
  
        “You can rest your head on my lap if you want,” you offered with a tender simper.   
  
        Unable to refuse the tempting offer, he agreed as a soft blush coloured his cheeks. Ikuya lay his head on your lap and you ran your fingers through his teal hair as you studied his handsome features.   
  
        “Your hair is so silky,” you whispered.   
  
        Flustered by the compliment, Ikuya attempted to hide his blush with his hand, mumbling something under his breath. Revelling into your tender strokes, he had to bite the inner side of his cheek to prevent himself from purring.   
  
        “I'll fall asleep if you keep doing that,” he said with a smile.   
  
        Knowing better than to stop your ministrations, you inquired, “Do you want me to stop?”   
  
        After a moment of complete silence, he opened his luscious lips to reply, “...no. I like it.”   
  
        “Then I won't,” you chuckled softly while admiring your boyfriend’s relaxed face as he was gradually being lulled to a well-deserved sleep.


	5. The Aquarium (Makoto x reader)

 

> **Fandom:**   _Free!  
>  _**Reader-insert:**   _Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Makoto Tachibana x reader_  
>  **Genre:**   _Romance_  
>  **Warnings:**   _None_  
>  **Word Count:**   _364_

  
  


        “So adorable,” Makoto mumbled under his breath as he watched you staring at the pretty fish swimming around the ginormous vivarium. He swore he was falling further in love with your the more he stared.   
  
        Your huge, curious orbs glimmered with excitement as you were enthralled by the lovely sea creatures.   
  
        “Did you say something?” You queried, turning to the side to stare at the olive-brown haired man.   
  
        He shook his head, covering his mouth with his fist as he chuckled lightly. “You look so excited.”   
  
        “I am! I love this place,” you beamed, grinning broadly.   
  
        “I can see that.” Makoto flashed you a dazzling smile that made your heartbeat rise.   
  
        You wrapped your arms around his torso, catching him off-guard and said, “Thank you for bringing me here, Makocchi.” You buried your head on his chest and nuzzled him as you held him tight.   
  
        It had been a brilliant idea to go to the Aquarium on that day since there were not many people around and you both were able to enjoy your lovely date even more.   
  
        Makoto’s cheeks turned beet red at your sudden embrace. He returned the hug, nonetheless. “M-my pleasure,” he stuttered.   
  
        Breaking away from the hug, you looked into his droopy green eyes and smile sweetly at him. “Now, let’s go see the sharks!” You exclaimed before dashing off.   
  
        “(y/n), wait up!” Makoto yelled and hurried after you.   
  
        “Nope.” You giggled, picking up your pace.   
  
        Soon enough, Makoto caught up to you, enveloping you in his strong arms as he embraced you from behind.   
  
        “Caught you. Now you won’t run away from me,” he whispered in your ear before nipping the shell lightly.   
  
        Blushing furiously, you turned around, still in his grasp, and circled your arms around his neck as you brought him down to susurrate against his lips, “I would never run away from you, Makocchi.” You pressed your lips to his luscious ones in a swift, loving peck before giving his lower lip a gentle nibble.   
  
        Laughing at his startled and embarrassed expression, you nuzzled your head on his chest, revelling into his musky scent and that sense of security you felt whenever you were with him.


	6. More Than Friends (Makoto x reader)

> **Fandom:**   _Free!_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Makoto Tachibana x reader_  
>  **Genre:**   _Romance_  
>  **Warning:**   _None_  
>  **Word Count:**   _437_

  
  


        “Um, (y/n)-chan?” Makoto called your name as he stared at the waves crashing on the beach.   
  
        “Yes?” You asked as your eyes roamed around the beach, looking for small crabs.   
  
        “How long have we been friends?”   
  
        You gazed up at him, amused by the question and hummed. “We’ve been friends since I can remember. But, to be precise, we’ve been friends for…” You trailed off as you thought.   
  
        “Sixteen years,” you both said in unison.   
  
        “Yup. Time sure flies,” you giggled, staring right into his droopy, green eyes.   
  
        “Yeah, it does.” He chuckled softly.   
  
        “Why did you ask?” You raised an eyebrow quizzically.   
  
        “Well, that’s because… I don’t think I can be your friend any longer,” he stated as he fidgeted with his hands.   
  
        “Hey, what is that supposed to mean?” You scowled at him.   
  
        “Let me finish.” He took a deep breath as he tried to find the right words to say. “The reason why I can’t be your friend is… I really like you, (y/n)-chan. In fact, I love you,” he admitted, cheeks and ears turning bright red. “And I know you like someone else so…”   
  
        “You love me?” The shock was evident in your features. Despite that, you were invaded by a feeling of immense joy and longing as you realised that Makoto and you were on the same page. The two of you wanted to be more than friends.   
  
        “Y-yeah…” He replied shyly, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
        “How long…?”   
  
        “A while now… a long while… I used to have a crush on you when we were little and over the years it developed into something bigger than just a crush.” He chuckled nervously.   
  
    You bit your lip attempting to conceal the huge simper that threatened to make its way across your face. “I love you too, Makoto.”   
  
        “Eh? M-me?” He stuttered as he stared at you with wide eyes.   
  
        “Yeah, you’re the guy I like.” You confessed sheepishly.  
   
        A comfortable silence surrounded the two of you and all that could be heard was the soothing and pleasing sound of the waves crashing on the shore.   
  
        “I-I’m so happy I don’t know what to do.” He chuckled lightly, covering his mouth with his fist.   
  
        “Well, you can start by asking me out on a date. How about that?” You smirked, making him blush softly.   
  
        “That sounds great. Are you free tomorrow after class?”  
   
        “I sure am!” You beamed at him.   
  
        “Then, I’ll be looking forward to it.” He smiled sweetly at you.   
  
        “Me too.” You grinned broadly before taking a deep breath, revelling into the salty aroma of the ocean.


End file.
